Adventure Mode
Main= Adventure Mode was a proposed game mode for TRTF 5. However, due to the RAM the game was taking up, BFPFilms424/Tyler was thinking of changing it to an update. This mode was eventually scrapped from the game when Feline Animations and others continued the project, due to storage limits. How To Unlock According to a post on BFPFilms/Tyler's Twitter, the mode would be unlocked once the player completes Story Mode and opening "the crate" (possible the one seen in FIND ME.exe) Premise According to BFPFilms/Tyler, Adventure Mode was going to be very stupid, humoristic and not kid friendly. Cast * Adventure Lockjaw(s)/Frankburt(s) (TRTF 2, 3, and 4 Lockjaw, Torture Lockjaw, Frankburt, and Femjaw) * Adventure Kitty FazCat(s) (TRTF 2, 3, and 4 Kitty, Torture Kitty, Torture Golden Kitty, and Frankburt's Kitty) * Adventure Shadow Lockjaw(s) (TRTF 1, 2, and 3 Shadow Lockjaw, and Torture Shadow Lockjaw) * Adventure Fang(s) (based on TheFangsomeWolf/from the game Those Nights At Fang's) * Adventure Buster(s) (Torture Buster and Frankburt's Buster) * Adventure Scales (from the game Seven Nights At Scale's) * Adventure Vigo(s) (TRTF 3 Vigo, and Torture Vigo) * Adventure Sugar(s) (TRTF 1 and 2 Sugar, and Torture Sugar) * Adventure Golden Lockjaw(s)/Green Guy (TRTF 4 Golden Lockjaw and Torture Golden Lockjaw) * Adventure BEEst * Adventure Beast * Adventure Bonnie(s) (TRTF 1, 2, 3, and 4 Bonnie, and Torture Bonnie) * Adventure Freddy(s) (TRTF 1, 2, 3, and 4 Freddy, Torture Freddy, and Purple Freddy) * Adventure Timmy (from the Five Nights At Timmy's series) * Adventure Toony (based on ToonsterGames) * Adventure Chuck (from the Five Nights At Chuck's series) * Adventure Springbonnie(s) (TRTF 2 Springbonnie and Torture Spring Bonnie) * Adventure Chica(s) (TRTF 1, 2, 3 and Torture Chica) * Adventure Darl(s) (From Five Nights At Darl's) * Adventure Fairytale Ty * Adventure Koly(s) (TRTF 4 Koly, Torture Koly, and _RADSLA_ Koly) * Adventure Sally(s) (TRTF 4 Sally, Torture Sally, and _RADSLA_ Sally) * Adventure Puppet(s) (TRTF 1 and 2 Puppet, and Torture Puppet) * Adventure BFPuppet * Adventure Gramps * Adventure Robbie Rotten (from LazyTown) * Adventure Phone Meaun (from Five Nights At The Illuminati) * Adventure Purple Guy * Adventure Blue Guy * Adventure Dug(s) (TRTF 2 Dug and Torture Dug) * Adventure Fredbear(s) (TRTF 1, 2, 3, 4 and Torture Fredbear) * Adventure Phone Buddy(s) (TRTF 3 and TRTF 4 Phone Buddies) * Adventure Phone Guy * Adventure Lickjuice * Adventure Lickjuice's Wife * Adventure WoodBuddy * Adventure Torture Device * Adventure Saber * Adventure Narrator * Adventure Lockjaw Child * Adventure Green Guy's Wife * Adventure Jester-In-A-Box * Adventure Froody Fapples * Adventure ChunkyChipmonkey Trivia *The only known models of this mode are Adventure Torture Lockjaw, Adventure Torture Shadow Lockjaw, Adventure Kitty FazCat, Adventure Fang, Adventure BEEst and Adventure Fairytale Ty. However, it is likely that all canon characters would have either the original adventure model, or remodels. |-|Gallery= Characters Adventuuurrrrre.png|Adventure Torture Lockjaw and Adventure Kitty. 1681008a147812a8537f8674e51f0cc6-d9f0xfo.gif|Adventure Torture Lockjaw fighting animation. Ccbc8ebVAAER2RK.png|Adventure Shadow Torture Lockjaw. spooooookywolf.png|Adventure Fang. IE Hnn6OQg.jpg|Adventure Fairytale Ty. 16f3f1 c9ab774ea3db4df3b6d449ed6c551147 png srz p 800 600 75 22 0 50 1 20 0.png|Adventure Lickjuice. BEEst.png|Adventure BEEst. 2017-01-18 (13).png|Concept art for Adventure Andy. Miscellanous CpBbsgdUAAEi1CC.jpg|The actors for the Roles. Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF5 Gamemodes Category:Cancelled